Conventional electrophotographic image-forming devices produce a developer image on a photosensitive member by first charging the photosensitive member with a charging device, then forming an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member and supplying developer thereto. One type of charging device used in this image-forming device is a scorotron charging device provided with a discharge wire and grid wires.
However, foreign matter may become deposited on the discharge wire and grid wires when the photosensitive member is charged, for example. When deposits build up on these wires, the quality of charge applied to the photosensitive member can degrade. For this reason, some scorotron charging devices known in the art are equipped with a cleaning member for removing foreign matter deposited on the discharge wire and grid wires.
In one proposed scorotron charging device, the cleaning member is provided with a sliding member that contacts both the discharge wire and the grid wires (See Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H04-24759). The sliding member is configured of a flexible insulation sheet. When the cleaning member in this scorotron charging device is moved, the sliding member slides over the discharge wire and grid wires to clean the same.